


50 Ways To Say I Love You

by Sybaritism



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Silly, To Take Your Mind Away From 'Life Is', maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybaritism/pseuds/Sybaritism
Summary: A bunch of cute drabbles because 'Life Is' is probably one of my angsty-est fics and I want you guys to be happy





	1. For The Gum

 

There was a crash. A purse flies out of the room. A muffled curse trails out into the living room where Adrien is sitting. Adrien snickers. He knows that Marinette is trying to find a pack of gum that she won't be able to locate. He pops a piece of gum in his mouth.

Marinette comes out moments later, announcing, 'The room is completely wrecked and I'm not sorry. I must have left my bag that had the gum in it with Alya.'

'Giving up?' Adrien asks. Marinette nods and sits with him, her feet on his lap. He runs his hands on her leg comfortingly.

And then he starts chewing gum loudly. Marinette sits up.

'Adrien?'

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?' Adrien replies cheekily.

Marinette glares. 'Do you have gum in your mouth.' It wasn't a question.

'Nope!' He pops his 'p' and continues to chew the gum. The flavour is really nice. It's like mint and chocolate.

He lets out a huff when suddenly Marinette is straddling him and her lips are on his.

With the first pass of her lips, just a tiny brush, Adrien sees stars.

(Okay, he sees stars every time Marinette kisses him, but who cares, he loves her.)

The next kiss is more insistent and he internally groans. She's always been a really good kisser.

The third kiss leaves him breathless and Marinette gets, almost impossibly, closer.

Then she's kissing the life out of him and he swears his lips are going to be bruised but he doesn't care. Her tongue presses against his bottom lip and this time his groan is audible when he opens his to let her in.

Moments later, she pulls away, and Adrien lets out a whine.

She leans down, looking suddenly so satisfied. Her mouth is by his ear.

'I did it for the gum.'

Adrien realises his mouth is empty.

Marinette starts to chew loudly.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien freaks out and Marinette is very amused

When the friend group suggested camping, Marinette jumped at the chance for a vacation. She turned towards Adrien, blinking innocently when she asked him to come along.

(Her intentions with him were in no way innocent.)

Marinette's skin burned where Adrien's fingers trailed on her body. He stole her breath away just by brushing his lips on her neck. She let a loud and almost embarrassing whine when he bit at the junction where her shoulder and neck met.

His hands grasped at her hips and her arms sat around his neck. When she pulled away to catch her breath and looked him in the eyes, his eyes were glazed with want and a shiver went up her spine.

'Adrien...' she breathed. His eyes were so green and beautiful. She almost got lost in them. 'You brought protection, right?'

Adrien yelped, much like his other namesake., throwing her off of his lap. 'P-protection?!'

Marinette blinked in uneasy surprise. 'Of course...'

Was he trying to say that he wouldn't use protection? Marinette became more and more restless every second that passed.

'Mari...' Adrien whimpered. 'You didn't tell me there would be bears.'

Marinette stared at him, wide-eyed. What the fuck?

'....Adrien.'

'We're gonna die aren't we, oh my god, Marinette why didn't you warn me. Holy shit.' Adrien stammered.

'Adrien.'

'Wait!! I can save us! Pla-'

'ADRIEN!!'

Adrien turned towards her. 'Yes?'

'I meant protection so we could have sex.' Marinette said bluntly. Adrien paused.

'Oh my god I'm such a dumbass.'

Marinette giggled. 'But you're my dumbass.'

The moment led to a sweet kiss.

But sweet quickly turned spicy and suddenly the situation wasn't sweet at all.


	3. Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which adrien really has no timing and marinette's clumsiness carries over into her arts and crafts life

Marinette had her tongue stuck out in concentration. A slightly bent and formidable card, the best in the pack, went up to another level of the house. She could do this. A bead of sweat rolled perfectly down her nose. She could practically feel the dramatic anime in the air.

She was trying her best. Until Chat Noir burst in through her skylight.

The shock nearly made her knock down the card house that she'd already spent an hour trying to build. She'd just saved it when-

'....you're bending the cards... that's cheating you just- ah- oh Jesus, Mari,-'

She knocked over the house.

'Oh, that's REAL good. Good job.'

'I was TRYING my best okay?' Marinette retorted, trying to salvage the house.

Chat snorted.

Marinette threw a pillow at him.

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD


End file.
